In many radio frequency applications, a voltage at antenna terminals of a radio frequency system is used and processed. For example, in RFID systems, in particular RFID transponders, the voltage at the antenna terminals is generated by inductive coupling of an RFID reader. However, to process the voltage at the antenna terminals, usually some limits regarding voltage, in particular overvoltage, have to be obeyed in order to avoid damage of connected circuits. To this end, such systems usually comprise an overvoltage limiter that shorts the antenna terminals if a predetermined voltage limit is exceeded.
However, shorting of the antenna terminals can lead to negative influence on the signal form of the signal present at the antenna terminals, which may also comprise information to be received or transmitted.